STAR WARS: padme solo
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: Ok I know that I'm nagging you readers to comment on the next chapter idea but please this anyway rey is carrying kylo RENs child but she ends her pregnancy at the wrong time will she protect her child from its farther or will she be not able to keep her in her arms
1. Chapter 1 : a new beginning

**Ok so In this fanfic kylo ren hooked up with rey and then she was rescued ok but kylo didn't have her permission**

ok rely woke up to the morning sun coming through the curtains of her bedroom window and Poe came in to the room and said "well I guess this is the fourth time you woken up today but it's the right time OK guys she's up and still has vomit on her face not all over but by the mouth " then rey wiped her hand on her mouth to clean off the vomit then after a long day when everyone else was watching the tv rey sneaked out to the pharmacy store down the road but when she got back she was grabbed by Luke and he said "where have you been for the past few minutes " then rey said " just for a evening jog why " then Luke let her into the bathroom but when she got out she saw leia standing outside the door and leia said " I saw you at the pharmacy what were you getting " then rey said " sanitary towels just in case I'm due for you know " then leia said " oh just checking I was wondering why ok I'll tell the others your fine" after two weeks rey hadn't had her period yet so she got help from Poe and Finn and Poe said " listen rey there's something wrong that you being keeping from us what did that Sith Lord do to you " rey looked embarrassed and Luke said " she hasn't had her period yet but if I know my nephew he probably hooked up with her with out permission which means that (thinks for a moment) oh no oh no no I know what's going on with her " then Finn and Poe realised what was wrong with rey and she said "what is it " then Luke said "wait you don't know " she shook her head and Poe said " rey your carrying his child don't you know what that means " rey gasped and she couldn't believe what was wrong with her and she was forced to make a nursery for it so the next she and Poe were making it a little early but what they didn't know that Luke asked leia to come to visit because rey wanted to tell her in person and leia said " I'm here " rey left Poe to finish it off when the two women were alone leia said " ok what's the surprise Luke told me " then rey took a deep breath and said " you're going to be a grandmother surprise " then leia began to laugh then she saw reys face and said " wait your serious does he know what is going on have you told Poe about it " rey said " it's not Poe or Finn their not your son are they its Ben's " then leia said " oh yeah I only have one child and theirs a risk he might find out but that's impossible we'll just lie and say that poe is its dad until it's old enough to know the truth " then rey said " I don't mean to be rude but remember that you lied to Ben about his grandfather and look where he is now but how could he find out I'm carrying his child unless he has a spy from the first order but that's insane right " leia nodded and smiled but after a few months rey didn't want to know what gender the child was until it was born but as she was making a daisy chain for herself she heard some noises in the trees ahead and got up and ran to Poe and made it safe and sound but Luke was holding a spy from the first order and said " rey come over here someone got something to tell you " rey said " ok listen I don't like you and you don't like me but what news do you bring for me " then the spy said " he knows " then Poe said " knows what exactly " then the spy said " someone has told kylo Ren about you carrying his child I told him myself because I heard your conversation with general organa so there's my news he's coming for you scavenger " then Luke impelled the spy with his light sabre and rey said " let leia know that Ben knows that I am carrying his child Finn " Finn nodded his head and went to leia rey sat down inside the secret base of the resistance but unlike the other times she sat on a chair she was scared of what the spy said to her and leia sat next to her and said " it's okay he'll never touch you as long you have us and the resistance ok just breathe ok you feel better " rey said " when I was near the trees I heard noises and I think that was Ben don't you " leia said " it was I saw him in the distance from here but he won't go near me after all I'm his enemy and his mother haha" that made rey smile then after another few months rey knew that kylo ren was in the trees ahead so she stayed inside and out of nowhere she heard his voice from a distance saying " they can't protect you forever that child will be in my hands no matter where you go I'll be there waiting " that got her in a tense mood so she looked out the window of her room seeing him from a distance but she still feared that he would kidnap her again **ok kylo knows that rey is having his child but what will happen next for rey will the labour be quick and painless or will it be long and painful and horrific one please comment on it for a vote for reys laubor style**


	2. Chapter 2: the unexpected birth

**Ok so In this fanfic kylo ren hooked up with rey and then she was rescued ok but kylo didn't have her permission**

ok rey woke up to the morning sun coming through the curtains of her bedroom window and Poe came in to the room and said "well I guess this is the fourth time you woken up today but it's the right time OK guys she's up and still has vomit on her face not all over but by the mouth " then rey wiped her hand on her mouth to clean off the vomit then after a long day when everyone else was watching the tv rey sneaked out to the pharmacy store down the road but when she got back she was grabbed by Luke and he said "where have you been for the past few minutes " then rey said " just for a evening jog why " then Luke let her into the bathroom but when she got out she saw leia standing outside the door and leia said " I saw you at the pharmacy what were you getting " then rey said " sanitary towels just in case I'm due for you know " then leia said " oh just checking I was wondering why ok I'll tell the others your fine" after two weeks rey hadn't had her period yet so she got help from Poe and Finn and Poe said " listen rey there's something wrong that you being keeping from us what did that Sith Lord do to you " rey looked embarrassed and Luke said " she hasn't had her period yet but if I know my nephew he probably hooked up with her with out permission which means that (thinks for a moment) oh no oh no no I know what's going on with her " then Finn and Poe realised what was wrong with rey and she said "what is it " then Luke said "wait you don't know " she shook her head and Poe said " rey your carrying his child don't you know what that means " rey gasped and she couldn't believe what was wrong with her and she was forced to make a nursery for it so the next day she and Poe were making it a little early but what they didn't know that Luke asked leia to come to visit because rey wanted to tell her in person and leia said " I'm here " rey left Poe to finish it off when the two women were alone leia said " ok what's the surprise Luke told me " then rey took a deep breath and said " you're going to be a grandmother surprise " then leia began to laugh then she saw reys face and said " wait your serious does he know what is going on have you told Poe about it " rey said " it's not Poe or Finn their not your son are they its Ben's " then leia said " oh yeah I only have one child and theirs a risk he might find out but that's impossible we'll just lie and say that poe is its dad until it's old enough to know the truth " then rey said " I don't mean to be rude but remember that you lied to Ben about his grandfather and look where he is now but how could he find out I'm carrying his child unless he has a spy from the first order but that's insane right " leia nodded and smiled but after a few months rey didn't want to know what gender the child was until it was born but as she was making a daisy chain for herself she heard some noises in the trees ahead and got up and ran to Poe and made it safe and sound but Luke was holding a spy from the first order and said " rey come over here someone got something to tell you " rey said " ok listen I don't like you and you don't like me but what news do you bring for me " then the spy said " he knows " then Poe said " knows what exactly " then the spy said " someone has told kylo Ren about you carrying his child I told him myself because I heard your conversation with general organa so there's my news he's coming for you scavenger " then Luke impelled the spy with his light sabre and rey said " let leia know that Ben knows that I am carrying his child Finn " Finn nodded his head and went to leia rey sat down inside the secret base of the resistance but unlike the other times she sat on a chair she was scared of what the spy said to her and leia sat next to her and said " it's okay he'll never touch you as long you have us and the resistance ok just breathe ok you feel better " rey said " when I was near the trees I heard noises and I think that was Ben don't you " leia said " it was I saw him in the distance from here but he won't go near me after all I'm his enemy and his mother haha" that made rey smile then after another few months rey knew that kylo ren was in the trees ahead so she stayed inside and out of nowhere she heard his voice from a distance saying " they can't protect you forever that child will be in my hands no matter where you go I'll be there waiting " that got her in a tense mood so she looked out the window of her room seeing him from a distance but she still feared that he would kidnap her again **ok kylo knows that rey is having his child but what will happen next for rey will the labour be quk and painless or will it be long and painful and horrific one please comment on it for a vote for reys laubor style** **ok**


	3. Chapter 3 : the first battle of mothers

**Ok so In this fanfic kylo ren hooked up with rey and then she was rescued ok but kylo didn't have her permission**

ok rey woke up to the morning sun coming through the curtains of her bedroom window and Poe came in to the room and said "well I guess this is the fourth time you woken up today but it's the right time OK guys she's up and still has vomit on her face not all over but by the mouth " then rey wiped her hand on her mouth to clean off the vomit then after a long day when everyone else was watching the tv rey sneaked out to the pharmacy store down the road but when she got back she was grabbed by Luke and he said "where have you been for the past few minutes " then rey said " just for a evening jog why " then Luke let her into the bathroom but when she got out she saw leia standing outside the door and leia said " I saw you at the pharmacy what were you getting " then rey said " sanitary towels just in case I'm due for you know " then leia said " oh just checking I was wondering why ok I'll tell the others your fine" after two weeks rey hadn't had her period yet so she got help from Poe and Finn and Poe said " listen rey there's something wrong that you being keeping from us what did that Sith Lord do to you " rey looked embarrassed and Luke said " she hasn't had her period yet but if I know my nephew he probably hooked up with her with out permission which means that (thinks for a moment) oh no oh no no I know what's going on with her " then Finn and Poe realised what was wrong with rey and she said "what is it " then Luke said "wait you don't know " she shook her head and Poe said " rey your carrying his child don't you know what that means " rey gasped and she couldn't believe what was wrong with her and she was forced to make a nursery for it so the next day she and Poe were making it a little early but what they didn't know that Luke asked leia to come to visit because rey wanted to tell her in person and leia said " I'm here " rey left Poe to finish it off when the two women were alone leia said " ok what's the surprise Luke told me " then rey took a deep breath and said " you're going to be a grandmother surprise " then leia began to laugh then she saw reys face and said " wait your serious does he know what is going on have you told Poe about it " rey said " it's not Poe or Finn their not your son are they its Ben's " then leia said " oh yeah I only have one child and theirs a risk he might find out but that's impossible we'll just lie and say that poe is its dad until it's old enough to know the truth " then rey said " I don't mean to be rude but remember that you lied to Ben about his grandfather and look where he is now but how could he find out I'm carrying his child unless he has a spy from the first order but that's insane right " leia nodded and smiled but after a few months rey didn't want to know what gender the child was until it was born but as she was making a daisy chain for herself she heard some noises in the trees ahead and got up and ran to Poe and made it safe and sound but Luke was holding a spy from the first order and said " rey come over here someone got something to tell you " rey said " ok listen I don't like you and you don't like me but what news do you bring for me " then the spy said " he knows " then Poe said " knows what exactly " then the spy said " someone has told kylo Ren about you carrying his child I told him myself because I heard your conversation with general organa so there's my news he's coming for you scavenger " then Luke impelled the spy with his light sabre and rey said " let leia know that Ben knows that I am carrying his child Finn " Finn nodded his head and went to leia rey sat down inside the secret base of the resistance but unlike the other times she sat on a chair she was scared of what the spy said to her and leia sat next to her and said " it's okay he'll never touch you as long you have us and the resistance ok just breathe ok you feel better " rey said " when I was near the trees I heard noises and I think that was Ben don't you " leia said " it was I saw him in the distance from here but he won't go near me after all I'm his enemy and his mother haha" that made rey smile then after another few months rey knew that kylo ren was in the trees ahead so she stayed inside and out of nowhere she heard his voice from a distance saying " they can't protect you forever that child will be in my hands no matter where you go I'll be there waiting " that got her in a tense mood so she looked out the window of her room seeing him from a distance but she still feared that he would kidnap her again **ok kylo knows that rey is having his child but what will happen next for rey will the labour be quk and painless or will it be long and painful and horrific one please comment on it for a vote for reys laubor style** **ok**


	4. Chapter 4 : the chase of fate

**Ok so In this fanfic kylo ren hooked up with rey and then she was rescued ok but kylo didn't have her permission**

ok rey woke up to the morning sun coming through the curtains of her bedroom window and Poe came in to the room and said "well I guess this is the fourth time you woken up today but it's the right time OK guys she's up and still has vomit on her face not all over but by the mouth " then rey wiped her hand on her mouth to clean off the vomit then after a long day when everyone else was watching the tv rey sneaked out to the pharmacy store down the road but when she got back she was grabbed by Luke and he said "where have you been for the past few minutes " then rey said " just for a evening jog why " then Luke let her into the bathroom but when she got out she saw leia standing outside the door and leia said " I saw you at the pharmacy what were you getting " then rey said " sanitary towels just in case I'm due for you know " then leia said " oh just checking I was wondering why ok I'll tell the others your fine" after two weeks rey hadn't had her period yet so she got help from Poe and Finn and Poe said " listen rey there's something wrong that you being keeping from us what did that Sith Lord do to you " rey looked embarrassed and Luke said " she hasn't had her period yet but if I know my nephew he probably hooked up with her with out permission which means that (thinks for a moment) oh no oh no no I know what's going on with her " then Finn and Poe realised what was wrong with rey and she said "what is it " then Luke said "wait you don't know " she shook her head and Poe said " rey your carrying his child don't you know what that means " rey gasped and she couldn't believe what was wrong with her and she was forced to make a nursery for it so the next day she and Poe were making it a little early but what they didn't know that Luke asked leia to come to visit because rey wanted to tell her in person and leia said " I'm here " rey left Poe to finish it off when the two women were alone leia said " ok what's the surprise Luke told me " then rey took a deep breath and said " you're going to be a grandmother surprise " then leia began to laugh then she saw reys face and said " wait your serious does he know what is going on have you told Poe about it " rey said " it's not Poe or Finn their not your son are they its Ben's " then leia said " oh yeah I only have one child and theirs a risk he might find out but that's impossible we'll just lie and say that poe is its dad until it's old enough to know the truth " then rey said " I don't mean to be rude but remember that you lied to Ben about his grandfather and look where he is now but how could he find out I'm carrying his child unless he has a spy from the first order but that's insane right " leia nodded and smiled but after a few months rey didn't want to know what gender the child was until it was born but as she was making a daisy chain for herself she heard some noises in the trees ahead and got up and ran to Poe and made it safe and sound but Luke was holding a spy from the first order and said " rey come over here someone got something to tell you " rey said " ok listen I don't like you and you don't like me but what news do you bring for me " then the spy said " he knows " then Poe said " knows what exactly " then the spy said " someone has told kylo Ren about you carrying his child I told him myself because I heard your conversation with general organa so there's my news he's coming for you scavenger " then Luke impelled the spy with his light sabre and rey said " let leia know that Ben knows that I am carrying his child Finn " Finn nodded his head and went to leia rey sat down inside the secret base of the resistance but unlike the other times she sat on a chair she was scared of what the spy said to her and leia sat next to her and said " it's okay he'll never touch you as long you have us and the resistance ok just breathe ok you feel better " rey said " when I was near the trees I heard noises and I think that was Ben don't you " leia said " it was I saw him in the distance from here but he won't go near me after all I'm his enemy and his mother haha" that made rey smile then after another few months rey knew that kylo ren was in the trees ahead so she stayed inside and out of nowhere she heard his voice from a distance saying " they can't protect you forever that child will be in my hands no matter where you go I'll be there waiting " that got her in a tense mood so she looked out the window of her room seeing him from a distance but she still feared that he would kidnap her again **ok kylo knows that rey is having his child but what will happen next for rey will the labour be quk and painless or will it be long and painful and horrific one please comment on it for a vote for reys laubor style** **ok**


End file.
